


Yay! Double Date Sungays!

by NARWHALTALE



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (they wouldn't give shuichi his ice cream smh), Bisexual Disaster Saihara Shuichi, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Ice Cream, M/M, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Pining, kokichi being a karen, sungays, the piss pillow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NARWHALTALE/pseuds/NARWHALTALE
Summary: The Owl House/Danganronpa crossover you never wanted nor needed. Watch as your favorite idiots dislocate their jaws in the name of ice cream, cry, have gay panics (looking at you, Amity), and more!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Yay! Double Date Sungays!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amberstar08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberstar08/gifts).



“Nishishi, Shuichi is so cute when he smiles like that!”

“ _Pardon!?”_

“What? I’m just telling the truth.” Kokichi smirked.

Luz covered her mouth in an attempt to silence her laughter, while Amity sat on the couch with her legs crossed, her face both a mixture of confusion and amusement.

“Anyways, there’s more important matters to take care of. Mainly Amity and Luz’s hopeless pining. Stop being gay in disguise and go out already.” Kokichi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms with a playful grin. 

Amity spat out her drink with a pure scarlet face, while Luz sat in confusion. “But Amity has a crush on someone else. And I’m not good enough for her anyway.” She shrugged, unaware of Amity’s facepalm and intense red face. 

“And I already know I’m bisexual; I’ve known for a while actually.” 

“Honey, hopeless pining and self-deprecation in relation to hopeless pining is my job, you dingus. Literally just go out already, jeez.” 

Amity sputtered, well aware of herself being a lesbian.

“Wh-what do you mean hopeless pining?” Shuichi turned to Kokichi curiously. “Who are you pining for.” 

“ _No one.”_ Kokichi said quickly. “It was a lie. Moving on, stop sitting in the corner and being gay, Amity. Do something about your pining, thank you very much.” Kokichi gave her a look.

“Yeah, Amity! Go and confess to your crush! No one is stupid enough to reject you; you’re awesome!” Luz said energetically, an encouraging smile on her lips.

Kokichi groaned, about ready to tear his hair out at these hopeless fools. “You know what, I can’t do this. I can’t do this, you’re too stupid for this. C’mon, Shuichi, let’s let them talk it out by themselves. Maybe they’ll _come to a very, very obvious conclusion._ ” Kokichi said pointedly before dragging Shuichi out of the room. 

Shuichi coughed all the way.

Amity blushed in realization that she was going to be _alone_ , in a _room_ , with her _crush_. Yep, too gay for this.

“I-I, um, gotta gay. GO! I GOTTA GO-!” She said loudly, rushing out of the room in a speed walk. Luz watched in confusion, then shrugged and continued her drink.

  
  
  
  


“A-ah, Kokichi, where are you taking me?” Shuichi sputtered as Kokichi dragged him out of the room. 

“Away!” Kokichi replied simply. “We’re going to my favorite place in the world! The ice cream shop down the street!”

“Wh - “ Kokichi roundhouse kicked their front door open. 

_“Kokichi what the hell.”_

“I’ve wanted to do that for a _long_ time, Shu.” Kokichi snickered. 

“But _why?_ ” 

“I dunno! It looked fun!”

“...you know what, I’m not going to question it.” Shuichi shook his head.

“Good!” Kokichi stepped outside and practically dragged Shuichi behind him. He swung their entwined hands with a small smile. “We’re like a couple!”

Shuichi choked and snatched his hand away. 

_Right, should’ve expected that._ Kokichi thought, forcing the sadness that threatened to show on his face away with blank eyes. 

“Now we’re like a _separated_ couple.” Kokichi said with much less enthusiasm than before.

Shuichi, being an apprentice detective, noticed immediately. “I-Is something wrong?” 

“Nope!” Kokichi lied, plastering a huge grin onto his face. “Everything’s totally great! So great in fact, that I wanna go home! So let’s go!” 

Kokichi turned on his heel and went to skip away, but Shuichi grabbed his wrist. 

“I ah - I’m in the mood for ice cream, and we’re already halfway there… we might as well just get ice cream.” Shuichi mumbled. He pulled his hat over his face with his other hand, and Kokichi couldn’t see the expression he was making. 

Kokichi, unfortunately, did not have a hat to hide behind, and the redness in his cheeks was completely involuntary. 

“Fineeee, if you’re so desperate to go, I guess we can go get ice cream…” Kokichi faked annoyance and crossed his arms. “But you’re paying!”

“I’m fine with that, Kokichi.” 

The two of them paused before the shop, seeing that Luz’s car was there. 

By the power of the automobile, the _other_ pining gays were already at the ice cream shop. The scene before them showed Luz making some kind of joke with Amity laughing with a soft smile and Luz’s beanie resting on top of her head.

“Gay.” Kokichi commented. 

“Very gay.” Shuichi agreed. 

Amity turned her head at the two of them and waved, showing she noticed their presence. Luz, on the other hand, stood up and animatedly waved her hand up in the air facing them with a few “OVER HERE!” To add to the effect.

“We can hear you, Luz! We’re not deaf.” Kokichi huffed. 

“That’s what I said.” Amity chuckled, innocently poking her crush’s nose in an act of bravery. Luz blushed a bit at the action, her mouth curved in a dopey smile.

“Oh my god, they are so stupid.” Kokichi mumbled to Shuichi. 

“Yeah…” Shuichi replied quietly.

“Hey, Amity was the top student back at Hexside! She's super smart. And pretty.” Luz said confidently. Amity banged her head on the table with a groan.

“Oh, I wasn’t referring to that kind of stupid, Luz, honey. Anyways, mind if Shumai and I sit with you? We don’t _wanna_ find a seat.” Kokichi whined, inhaling in preparation to start screaming if his request was denied.

“Sh-Shumai?!” Shuichi stammered. Kokichi just shrugged and ignored it. 

“Hm... I don’t know - ”

Kokichi started screaming at the top of his lungs. “WAHHHHHH! YOU’RE SO MEANNNNN!” 

Amity jumped, looking at Shuichi as if asking if this was a regular thing. He gave her a tired nod and elbowed Kokichi in the ribs. Kokichi stopped immediately, being a pushover for the detective. 

“I was _going_ to ask if Amity was up for it. How about it, _Blight_?” Luz asked innocently. Amity blushed and rolled her eyes.

“Alright, for you, _Noceda._ ” With a turn of events, Luz blushed, not used to the new nickname.

“Wowie! You two are certainly fond of each others’ last names! Who’s ending up with the last name at the wedding?”

Amity coughed loudly, her thick mane of mint green hair falling over her face as she faceplanted into the table for the second time in the past 5 minutes.

Luz, being the oblivious gay she was, actually thought of an answer to the question. “Hm, probably mine. The Blights are pretty strict, besides Em and Ed. Those are her older siblings.”

“Oh my god, you oblivious idiot.” Kokichi groaned dramatically, shoving Shuichi into a chair. “I’m going to get our ice creams, I’ll be right back.” 

“Y-You don’t know what ice cream I want!” Shuichi protested, turning to Kokichi. 

“Oh, I’ll have orange sherbet. What about you Amity? I know they have chocolate if you want that.” Amity nodded, not knowing what other flavors existed in this realm.

“Oh, no, no, you’re getting your own. I’m ordering for just Shumai and I!” Kokichi winked. “And as for you, Shu, you like vanilla, honey.” 

“H-Honey…?!”

“Don’t dwell on it. Amity, you coming? I’m sure you’d _love_ to order for Luz, eh?” Kokichi stuck his tongue out. 

Amity was close to fainting as Luz dug out 20 bucks from her bag. “Nah, it’s fine if I pay; Amity only has the money from the Boiling Isles. 

“Nah, I’m paying! No worries.” Kokichi put his hands on his hips sassily. 

“I-I thought I was paying - “ 

“Shuichi, are you going crazy? I told you on the way here that _I_ was paying!” Kokichi bopped Shuichi on the nose and skipped over to the ice cream section.

Luz sat in silence, then spoke suddenly. 

“So, do you have a crush on Kokichi? You guys seem pretty close. I could help set you guys up! I’m really good at matchmaking!” She said with a bright smile. Amity chuckled a bit at her eager nature, and stared dazedly from where her head rested on her arms.

Shuichi made a sound that was a mix of a wheeze and a whine. 

“I-I-I beg your pardon!?”

“...you _don’t_ have a crush on him? I could have sworn you did,” She said, deep in thought. 

Shuichi shoved his hat over as much of his face as it would cover and hid the rest with his hands. “A-aH I’D PREFER NOT TO ANSWER THAT!” He said, _way_ too loudly.

Amity chuckled, making a smug face. “Mhm… very believable.” 

“I-I really, don’t, I - I ah - “

“...you’re kinda making the same face Amity makes sometimes. Are you guys related or something?” Amity groaned at the comment, both because of Luz’s obliviousness and the mention of her own blushing face.

“H-Hey, just because we both have blue hair d-doesn’t mean w-we’re related!” Shuichi stammered, eager to change the topic before Kokichi returned.

“Hey, just a thought. Anyway, what are you guys doing here? Did Amity message you or is this by coincidence?” She said, sensing his discomfort. 

“Ah, no, K-Kokichi wanted us to come here…” Shuichi mumbled. “H-He was rather adamant about it until I did… something wrong…” 

Luz raised her eyebrow in curiosity, then broke focus when a large commotion was heard at the counter. 

“YOU CANNOT TELL ME YOU’RE OUT OF VANILLA!”

“S-Sir, please - “ 

“DO NOT CALL ME SIR. I CAN SEE VANILLA ICE CREAM RIGHT THERE.” 

“Y-Yes, but that will cost more due to low quantity - “

“THEN COST ME MORE! DON’T LIE TO MY FACE!”

“I - “ 

“GIVE ME THE GODDAMN VANILLA ICE CREAM, _NOW._ ” 

Luz collapsed in a pile of childish giggles while Amity covered her mouth in amusement, looking back at Shuichi’s face. 

Shuichi quickly shot up to try and tame Kokichi. 

“A-Ah, K-Kokichi, I r-really don’t n-need the i-ice cream - “ 

“It’s the principle of it, Shu.” Kokichi grumbled, obviously angry. “They lied to me. _Me,_ Shuichi. No one lies to Kokichi Ouma! Not without a fight!”

“K-Kokichi - “ 

The dead inside person behind the counter handed Kokichi two cones; a Panta flavored ice cream and a vanilla one in each hand. Kokichi grinned and passed the worker what seemed like 40 dollars in tips. 

“Go back to our table, Shu.” Kokichi handed him the ice cream and leaned across the counter. _“I am_ so _sorry for the commotion._ ” Shuichi just barely heard him whisper. 

“U-Um - “ 

Kokichi leaped back. “And _that’s_ how I’m going to get you fired.” Kokichi stomped back to their table but sent the worker a wink. 

“So, that looked like fun,” Amity spoke, her voice thick with sarcasm once he sat back down at the table.

“They weren’t getting Shu his ice cream!” Kokichi whined. 

“Oh, yeah. That’s why we’re here. Be right back, Lemon Drop.” Luz said sweetly, standing up and walked over to the counter where the traumatized worker stood, quietly flipping through the large tip. 

Amity felt her face flash a bright red at the nickname Luz has used, remembering the first time she said that to her. She sat there staring at nothing in particular, wanting to disappear.

“I am unable to watch you become freaking _Shuichi_ whenever that girl calls you a nickname. Go confess to her or I’ll piss on your pillow.”

“W-WHAT KIND OF THREAT _IS_ THAT?!” She broke out of her trance and waved her hands in front of herself with humor in her eyes. 

“A very valid one. Do not test me. You can ask Shuichi. I’ve done it before.” Shuichi shuddered. 

“I-I once didn’t tell Kaito about my social anxiety and I laid down that night. I haven’t been the same. The pillow is still yellow…” 

“Kinky,” she said, laughing.

Shuichi choked. “I HAVEN’T RECOVERED! EVERY TIME I LAY DOWN THE PILLOW STILL SMELLS LIKE KOKICHI’S GOD DAMN PISS!”

She let out a full hearty laugh, at that comment, wiping her eyes. It’d been a while since she’d laughed like that. Mostly because of her parents strict standards. But she wouldn’t think of that; she wasn’t within her parents grasp right now.

“THIS IS NOT SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT! I GOT A NEW PILLOW, AND IT _STILL_ SMELLS LIKE HIS PISS! I’M TRAUMATIZED! HE PISSED ON MY PILLOW AND I’M TRAUMATIZED! I’VE GONE THROUGH THREE PILLOWS! THEY’RE ALL KOKICHI’S PISS PILLOWS!”

“Uhh… what did I miss?” Luz asked as she handed Amity her chocolate ice cream. She muttered a quick ‘thanks’ and watched as she sat down with her orange sherbet.

Shuichi started crying due to the memories of the piss pillow and the thought that he’d be sleeping on a pillow that smelt like Kokichi’s fucking _piss._

“Oh come on, that was a year ago! It’s not my fault the piss pillow still follows you around!”

_“YOU PISSED ON MY PILLOW!”_

The entire ice cream shop turned to their table.

Amity whined slightly as she draped Luz’s beanie over her face, while Luz couldn’t decide to be either confused or amused. 

“A-aH SORRY!” Shuichi shoved his hat over his face again. 

“What’re you lookin’ at? Show’s over, people, wrap it up.” Kokichi scowled and reached for Shuichi’s hand under the table. He rubbed his thumb over Shuichi’s palm comfortingly. 

Shuichi went red and looked down fervently, trying to distract himself with a small lick of his ice cream. He didn’t pull his hand away, however.

Luz showed most of her ice cream into her mouth, unaware of how cold it actually was and started dying on the inside with a mouth full of cold snow.

“AH! BRAINFREEZE,” she tried to stay silent while banging her head against the table, ignoring Amity’s _very cute_ laugh. 

Kokichi snorted and stuffed his entire ice cream into his mouth at once. How he did that without dislocating his jaw? You could say he was born with a sweet tooth. “Haha, normies! I can eat anything without getting a brainfreeze!”

“Oh, can you? Well, I guess Luz will have to step up her game.”

“Hey, it’s been a while since I’ve inhaled full scoops of ice, _Blight.”_ She said with fake aggression after swallowing hard _._

“Oh, it’s on!” Kokichi grinned evilly. 

“Kokichi, I swear to God, if you make me carry you home bridal style because ‘you can’t move’, I’m leaving you here.” Shuichi threatened. 

“I’d like to see that, actually.” Amity said. 

Shuichi squeaked and gripped Kokichi’s hand, suddenly remembering it was there. “B-But - “

“Oh yes, the game’s on, Kokichi,” Luz said, cracking her buckles with a menacing glare. Well, as menacing as Luz can get; she still wore her signature sweet smile. 

“Um, before you guys start inhaling pounds of sugar, shouldn’t we decide what the prize is?” Amity asked mischievously, looking between the two gay idiots.

“Hm… Loser is forced to _stop being a gay idiot, cough cough._ ” Kokichi raised an eyebrow.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luz asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kokichi sighed. “You have to confess to your crush, that’s what it means, you oblivious fool.”

“Oh,” was all Luz could muster, glancing sideways in Amity’s direction. 

Kokichi smirked. “Excuse me, can we get thirty orders of an ice cream sundae?” He called to the poor woman behind the desk. 

She stared at him for a solid minute before sighing and walking back into the kitchen. Shuichi heard a loud “WHAT?!” come from one of the supposed workers.

Two other women - one with blonde hair, one with brown, both with glasses - walked out of the kitchen. The blonde one looked like insomnia personified, and the brunette looked like a secret furry.

“You heard me correctly.” Kokichi crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow (which Shuichi found adorable; he found everything about Kokichi adorable). 

“Th-that’ll be… four hundred dollars, sir.” Secret Furry said, slightly scared.

Kokichi dragged his wallet out and smirked, shoving it over to Secret Furry. “Go on, get those ice creams.” 

Personified Insomnia nodded slowly and walked back into the kitchen like she was facing a rabid animal. Secret Furry ran off. 

Personified Insomnia reentered and placed a tray with 30 sundaes on it before running away. 

“Alright, on your marks,” Kokichi and Luz glared at each other, hovering over their sundaes.

“Get set,” Shuichi gave them both a very scared and concerned look.

“Go!” 

Kokichi practically dislocated his jaw and finished his first sundae in four bites, immediately reaching for the next one. Luz was just finishing her first when he finished his fifth. 

Shuichi, knowing Kokichi didn’t like him back, cheered him on as to not feel his heart shatter today. “Be! Aggressive! B-e aggressive!” Shuichi clapped his hands and chanted.

Kokichi finished his sixth sunday and moved onto his seventh.

Amity kind of sat there awkwardly watching her crush down multiple servings of ice cream. She had a feeling she was going to be driving Luz back home tonight.

Kokichi finished his eight in one bite, and Shuichi genuinely worried for his safety and mental stability. Kokichi just smirked at him as he took in the ninth.

Luz was practically dying as she eventually reached her tenth, knowing full well that she was going to fail. She began thinking of all the ways Amity would reject her and that they will most likely never speak again. Yeah, agreeing to this wasn’t her greatest decision.

Kokichi devoured his fifteenth and almost collapsed, then cheered loudly. “YES! I DON’T HAVE TO GET REJECTED TODAY, BABY!” 

Luz groaned in both defeat and pain, pounding her head against the table. Yep, Amity was definitely driving. 

Shuichi looked at Kokichi and forced a small smile, squeezing his hand under the table again. “Do I have to carry you home today?” He sighed. 

“Only if you want to!” Kokichi winked, which was code for ‘Only if you want me to not scream bloody murder until to oblige!’.

Luz raised her hand weakly. 

“Do I _have_ to say who my crush is?” She asked, her head still resting on top of the table.

“Yes.” Kokichi said unimpressively.

Luz blushed, trying to hide her face from Amity, who was still wearing her beanie on her head.

“Uhhh…” She trailed off, while Amity sat there quietly. Amity knew Luz was about to confirm that she liked someone else. That there was no way Luz could ever like her back. That she-

“It’s Amity. Always been Amity,” Luz said. 

Amity’s face grew bright red, but slowly morphed into a smile.

“POGGERS I CALLED IT!” Kokichi screamed, turning to Shuichi. “I CALLED IT FROM THE VERY BEGINNING.” 

Shuichi sighed and shook his head, scooping up Kokichi and walking out to give the two some privacy.

Kokichi let out an undignified squeak and pulled his scarf over his face. 

They sat in an awkward silence, watching Shuichi carry a very red Kokichi out of the ice cream shop.

Amity was the first to break the silence.

“Were you… telling the truth? When you said you had a crush on me?” Amity mumbled, casting a look over to Luz. She nodded, looking away.

“I- What if I said that I liked you back?” She asked hesitantly. Luz perked up, watching Amity’s face with bright eyes and curiosity.

“You do? But what about the person you asked to Grom?” She asked, tilting her head. Amity struggled not to kiss her, with how cute her face was.

“Luz, the person I wanted to ask to Grom was you,” She said, a small teasing smile on her lips.

“Oh,” Luz said, realizing how stupid she was. 

“Yeah…” Amity looked into Luz’s eyes as she sat up, and harnessed as much bravery that was left inside her.

Amity reached out for Luz’s face and grabbed her chin, gently pressing her lips to hers. Luz kept her eyes open for a minute, dazed, but eventually closed them and reciprocated. 

“Wow,” Luz said, breaking the kiss and pressing their foreheads together. Amity let out a giggle, which was pretty uncharacteristic for her.

“Did you just… giggle?” Luz teased, chuckling as Amity huffed, gently pushing her away laughing.

“Dork,” She responded.

“Who knew our first kiss would be in an ice cream shop,” Luz blushed, pressing a quick kiss to Amity’s lips.

“Could be worse,” She hummed.

Just then Kokichi kicked open the door to the shop, one hand holding his phone and the other pointing a finger at the two of them.

“I KNEW I WOULD CATCH YOUR FIRST KISS!” Shuichi dragged him back before he could say anything else.

  
  
  
  


**Shulock; 1:38 am:**

amity help

he’s hot

he got into the whisky

and now he’s hitting on me

amity help

**Girl in Red; 1:39 am:**

kiss him

it would make your lives so much easier 

also who’s idea was it to give him whiskey at almost 2 am

**Shulock; 1:39 am**

IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

HE STOLE IT FROM MY STASH FOR WHEN HE GETS A BOYFRIEND AND I HAVE TO DROWN MY SORROWS

AND NO I CANT DO THAT HELL HATE ME

HE DOESNT LIKE ME THAT WAY

**Girl in Red; 1:40 am**

you literally said he was hitting on you

flirt with him back

**Shulock; 1:41 am**

hes drunk he doesnt mean it

also no 

with my luck hell probably remember it

**Girl in Red; 1:41 am**

he does

just do it

**Shulock; 1:41 am**

but what if he doesnt and he hates me

what if he wants to move out?????

what if he never talks to me again???????

i cant live with that??? help??? 

**Girl in Red; 1:41 am**

dumbass just do it

I doubt he would kick you out because you say he looks good or something

**Shulock; 1:45 am**

I DID IT HELP

HE WNET SIKLNET

AMITHY

**Girl in Red; 1:45 am**

tf?

fml at least you did something new ig

**Shulock; 1:46 am**

I SAID HE LOOKED HOT AND HES SILENT NOW 

HE OWNT LOOK AT ME 

**Girl in Red; 1:46 am**

Kokichi.exe has stopped working

reboot him or something 

**Shulock; 1:46 am**

THIS INS NOT THE TME FOR JOKES

**Shulock; 1:47 am**

HE WALKED AWAY HE WALKED AWAY HEHATESMENOWHEHATESMEIFUCKEDUP

**Girl in Red; 1:47 am**

press x to doubt

**Shulock; 1:50 am**

icantbreathicantbreathewhatifhemakesmemoveoutidontwantomoveout

**Girl in Red; 1:50**

where tf did he go

he can’t just disappear 

**Shulock; 1:50 am**

i dont knowhejustleftheroomidontknow

**Girl in Red; 1:51 am**

follow him or call out to him idk

dude I’m tired

**Shulock; 1:55 am**

ICANTFINDHIM

**Girl in Red; 1:56 am**

haha you have a drunk bf running around

gl finding him

I gtg Luz is waking up

**Shulock; 1:59 am**

hesnotinthehousehesnotinhere

**Girl in Red; 2:00 am**

sounds like a personal problem

**Shulock; 2:30 am**

he’s stillnothome

**Girl in Red; 2:48 am**

stfu and go to sleep

**Shulock; 2:49 am**

whatifhe’shurthe’sdrunkwhatifhegothurt

Kokichi sat against the wall of the ice cream shop. He probably should’ve grabbed a coat on his way out. Guess that’s what whisky does to you.

_Damn it… I should’ve never drank._

It was cold, though it wasn’t intolerable. He could handle this. He’d be fine. He’d had worse at the orphanage. 

He heard his phone ring. Oh… It was Rantaro and Willow. Those two were probably hanging out again. 

He shrugged and picked up the phone. 

_“Kokichi, explain to me why Shuichi called me four times in eight minutes and cried when I picked up saying you were drunk and probably dead._ ” Rantaro said immediately. 

“Haha… no.” 

There was a quick shuffle from the other line, then a female voice spoke.

“Kokichi, you shouldn’t be out this late running around the neighborhood. Get your drunk ass back home or else I’ll call Amity.”

“First off, not drunk anymore. Kinda. I’m not under influence anymore.” Kokichi clarified. “Second off, no, I can’t go back there. Not yet anyway. I flirted with him for two hours and then the second he did anything in relation to it, I fled like a wounded bird. You think I can face him with my ego that crushed??”

“I mean, yeah. He’s Shuichi. It’s not like he’s going to rub it into your face or anything,” Willow said.

“I can barely talk to the man with ego at full capacity without wanting to cling on him. I genuinely am not able to do that.” Kokichi’s voice may or may not have cracked. 

“Tell you what; you have 10 minutes to get back to the house, or else I’m releasing Shuichi to look for you,” Willow said with a sigh. When she thought she didn’t have to deal with Amity and Luz’s stupid pining, another gay couple shows up. Just her luck.

“I’ll just run.” Kokichi threatened.

“You’re still drunk. Shuichi’d find you immediately. He’s a detective, you idiot.” 

Willow let out a tired sigh, pulling out her scroll. “I’m calling Shuichi. Good luck out there, soldier.” And with that, Kokichi could hear her texting through Rantaro’s phone. 

“Stop being a gay idiot.” And Rantaro hung up. What a big brother. 

Kokichi dragged his ass off of the ground and made a mad dash for the forest, where he managed to climb a tree before stopping to take a breather. His usually excellent stamina was down the drain. Yeah, Kokichi was never drinking again. 

  
  
  
  


“K-K-Kokichi!?” Shuichi called desperately. “Kokichi??” 

The front of the ice cream store was barren.

He took a deep breath. _Okay. He couldn’t have gone far. He’s still a little drunk, after all._

Shuichi, using his detective’s intuition, decided he could’ve only gone into the forest, and maybe into a tree if he had enough time. So, he headed there. 

“Kokichi?! Are you in here!?” His voice echoed loudly in the cold summer air. “Y-You ah - you’re really - really worrying me… I just w-want t-to know that y-y-you’re… okay…” Shuichi whimpered. 

He heard a low sigh in response, then a screech and a crack sound.

“OW FUCK I FELL OUT OF A TREE!”

Shuichi quickly ran over to where Kokichi had slipped into a pile of foliage. 

“K-Kokichi!” Shuichi quickly ran over and found Kokichi laying there. He had leaves entwined in his hair, and a single bean laid on his chest.

“A-Are you okay!?? You had me so w-w-orried, I - I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!” Shuichi dragged Kokichi out of his pile and grabbed him forcefully in a hug. “Don’t do that to me, you idiot.” He whispered. 

Kokichi patted his back weakly and leaned his head on his shoulder. 

“Don’t do that to me…” Shuichi repeated. “Why would you run away like that?” 

Kokichi silenced himself for a moment. “I got caught off guard.” He admitted. “You’re usually too dense to do anything but squeak.” 

Shuichi furrowed his brows. “You always call me that. I don’t understand.” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “You’re just proving my point, y’know. You don’t pick up on - on hints that are _left_ , directly for you. No matter how much someone tries to have you get the picture, you still don’t understand.” 

“Then tell me straight up.” Shuichi said suddenly. He felt Kokichi tense.

“You won’t like it.” 

“I’ll live.” 

“You’ll hate me.” 

“I won’t.” 

“You will.” 

“Tell me the truth, Kokichi.” 

“You won’t _like_ the truth.” 

“I don’t want to live a lie.”

“But - “ 

“Tell me, Kokichi.” 

“I don’t want t - “ 

Shuichi pulled away and forced him to look at him. 

“Tell me, Kokichi.” 

Kokichi visibly swallowed.

“Please, Shuichi - “ 

“You told me you wouldn’t lie to me. Do you remember that? You said you wouldn’t lie about serious things anymore. So just be honest for me. For me, Koki.”

“I-I don’t want to - “

“Koki…”

“Fine!” Kokichi shouted. “Just - let go of my face. And promise me you won’t make me move out immediately.”

“Wh-why would I make you move out?” Shuichi asked as he let go of Kokichi’s face. 

Kokichi pushed his bangs over his eyes and pointed his face firmly to the ground. 

“I-I said earlier at the ice cream shop, I’m not getting - rejected. I - I guess I was wrong.” Kokichi laughed wearily. 

“I-I don’t understand…” 

“That’s what’s so cute about you, y’know? You’re so smart, and charming, and oh so stupid.”

“C-Cute???”

“Oh my god, Shuichi, I love you, okay? I - I really really love you. I-I have for a while now, and I know you don’t reciprocate and that’s completely fine so I’ll just - “

Sometimes, someone is just so miraculously dumb that all you can do is kiss them.

So that’s what Shuichi did.

When he pulled away, there was a dazed look in Kokichi’s eyes. 

“I love you too. I-If that wasn’t… obvious.” 

Kokichi dizzily flopped onto Shuichi’s chest earning a chuckle.

A loud rustle was heard behind them, as two people burst out of a bush, while another two stood awkwardly behind the shrub. Amity and Luz practically flew out of the plant as Luz pointed a finger at Shuichi.

“HAHA, I KNEW IT!” She shouted victoriously, while Amity stood with a smug grin. Willow sighed for what felt like the tenth time that night, with Rantaro standing next to her with a smirk.

“Use protection, little brother.”

Shuichi fell onto his back like a flipped turtle and Kokichi leaped up. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?” He shouted. 

“Willow texted me about 10 minutes ago that you guys were going to make out so I grabbed Luz and we rushed over here,” Amity said, crossing her arms. Willow nodded as to confirm, putting her hands inside her coat pocket.

“I-I-I-I - W-WE WERE NOT!” Shuichi sputtered loudly. “WH-WHY WOULD YOU THINK _THAT_!?”

Willow shrugged, looking bored and tired.

Kokichi scrunched up his nose angrily. “Come on! Really? At least we gave you two privacy!”

“Exactly, so now we will be leaving you guys in the middle of the woods,” Luz spun around grabbing Amity’s elbow and left Willow and Rantaro with the gay love bugs.

Rantaro gave Kokichi a small smile. “I told you it’d go well. Good luck, Kokichi. And Shuichi?”

Shuichi covered his red face, making his voice muffled. “Y-Yes…?”

“You break his heart and I’m pissing on your pillow.”

Shuichi let out a strained cry as Rantaro strolled off into the forest somewhere. 

Willow looked between where Rantaro walked off to and Kokichi, and gave them a smile. “Alright, I better follow him to make sure he doesn’t die or something. Nice talking.” She gave a slight wave and followed Rantaro’s trail, easily catching up with him with her plant magic.

“U-Um, Kokichi, w-would you like to - to go to the ice cream shop again tomorrow…?” 

“Yes! Double date sungays!”


End file.
